


Keeping You Forever

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Kidnapping, M/M, psycho!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s voice echoes through the empty flat as he hums softly. His fingers rake through Louis’ hair, flecked with dry blood. He holds Louis tight against him. He won’t let him go, no he won’t. He won’t let Louis leave him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably one of the most intense story I'd ever written. This fic destroyed my feelings quite a bit. 
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> p/s: Also posted on mibba with the same title.

Louis parks the car in his reserved parking spot. The windows are tinted so black that they look opaque from the outside. The underground parking area of his building is quiet and it is understandable since it’s already late.  
  
He lets the car engine idles for a while, resting his forehead against the steering wheel, taking in deep breathes and letting them out a few times. It has been a long day and all he wants right now is to curl up in his bed and sleep for the whole of eternity. His body however feels heavy and it takes all his willpower to move his hand to finally turn off the engine and get out of the car.  
  
He pockets his keys into the pocket of his coat after clicking the button to lock the doors to his car. Slowly, he drags his feet towards the lift that will bring him straight into his penthouse lot.  
  
As soon as the door to the lift opened at his floor, he steps out of the small box space and enters his home. Louis lets out a sigh and kicks off his shoes carelessly without bothering to put them properly on the shoe rack perched right next to the door.  
  
He makes a quick bee-line towards the kitchen, his stomach rumbling loudly. He’s glad that Eleanor is back at her hometown visiting her parents. He always feels guilty at how little time has to spend with her. With touring and promoting the new album, he doesn’t even have the time to actually sit down and have a decent dinner with his girlfriend. Every night when he comes home from a long day, she has already asleep, the bedside lamp on her side on the bed still on, signalling that she is waiting for him.  
  
Louis’ lips form a small smile when he sees the small sticky note on the fridge. He takes it and reads the tiny, neat handwriting on the note.  
  


_Be back in a couple of days. Take care. Love you!  
xEl_

  
  
He then puts the piece of paper on top of the counter and opens the freezer to take out a box of frozen lasagne. Whistling to himself, he begins to place the lasagne into the microwave and presses the start button. While waiting, he pours himself a glass of tap water and drinks slowly.  
  
“Enjoying a little time alone?” a voice suddenly says.  
  
Louis jumps slightly in surprise at the voice and loses his grip on the glass. It falls onto the floor and breaks into pieces. He quickly turns around and rubs his heaving chest when he sees Harry standing by the kitchen door.  
  
“Harry,” he breathes. “You scared me. How did you get in?” He carefully removes himself from his current standing spot as not to accidentally step on the broken glasses. The microwave oven beeps, signalling that his dinner is ready.  
  
“I still have my keys from when I still lived here,” Harry answers, stepping further into the kitchen.  
  
Louis turns his back to Harry and opens the microwave oven door to retrieve his heated lasagne. He doesn’t see Harry moving closer towards him until he turns back around and realises that Harry is now standing so close. It takes only a few steps to close the distance between them.  
  
“Harry?” Louis asks, frowning when he sees Harry watching him with such intensity that he hasn’t seen in a long time. He feels his chest tightens and suddenly has an odd feeling that something is wrong.  
  
“Yes?” Harry replies, his lips curling up into a smile that seems quite disconcerting to Louis somehow. Harry keeps making his way forwards and Louis takes a step backward for every step forward that Harry takes.  
  
He however is forced to a stop when his back collides with the sink cabinet, and he finds himself trapped.  
  
“Why… why are you here?” he asks, his voice coming out shaky.  
  
There is definitely something different with Harry tonight. The look in his usually bright green eyes seems sinister and the way he smiles makes Louis’ stomach drops in what he can only describe as fear.  
  
“I want to see you,” Harry answers.  
  
Louis can’t remember what happens next. But he remembers the last menacing smile Harry gives him and a flash of something dark in Harry’s eyes before he feels something heavy connecting with his skull.  
  
All he remembers after that is a hot searing pain and darkness.  
  


  
  
Louis grunts softly as he slowly opens his eyes. He feels disoriented for a moment, confused as to where he is, his head feels like it has been hit by a truck. He takes a look at the surrounding, the room looks familiar but it is dark with the curtain pulled shut, blocking the sunlight from peeking through the windows.  
  
He attempts to move but startles when he realises that both his hands and feet are bounded to a chair that he’s currently sitting on. When he tries to scream out for help, his voice is muffled due to his mouth being covered with a bandanna.  
  
He starts to panic then, confused and scared. Louis squirms in his bounded state, hoping to make it to the door by sheer willpower alone even though he knows it is impossible. He however stops from his struggle when his ears catch the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door and someone turns on the doorknob.  
  
His heart is beating loudly in his chest, deafening his own ears in the otherwise quiet room. He holds his breath when the door slowly opens, bracing himself for what is to come.  
  
A silhouette of a person pokes their head through the door and a hand comes up towards the switch and turns on the light.  
  
Louis blinks rapidly a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the new brightness suddenly surrounding him. After he can see again, he looks at the door and lets out the breath he’s been holding to see Harry standing there. He feels relieved all of a sudden.  
  
This must be some sort of a prank, he thinks. His band mates are up to something.  
  
Harry steps into the room, smiling. He crouches in front of Louis and unties the bandanna covering his mouth.  
  
“Harry! Thank God! Untie me,” Louis says quickly, frowning at the crack in his voice. He clears his throat. Harry however doesn’t make any move that indicates he’s going to free Louis and still smiles. Louis feels slightly uneasy at the look Harry is giving him and start squirming again. “What are you waiting for? Untie me.”  
  
Harry shakes his head much to Louis’ surprise and lets out a low chuckle, the sound sending a cold shiver down Louis’ spine. There is definitely something off with Harry and for the first time in his life, he just wants to get as far away as possible from the younger man.  
  
“Why should I? I finally have you here with me,” Harry responds, his voice lower than usual. He lifts up one hand and traces his fingers on the right side of Louis’ face, the touch gentle but it’s not as comforting as Louis is used to. He tries to move his face away from Harry’s touch but in his condition, it isn’t easy. Harry chuckles again before cupping Louis’ chin roughly, forcing him to look at him directly in the eyes. “It’ll be alright. Everything will be okay. You’re with me now.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I love you, Lou. You know that, right?” Harry asks and Louis feels his heart sinking.  
  
He knows that fully well. There was once a time where he felt the same way. But he moved on. He found someone else. Apparently, he can’t say the same about Harry.  
  
“Harry…” Louis starts but Harry stops him with a shake of his head.  
  
“I love you and I’m keeping you with me.”  
  
“Let me go.” Louis struggles in his hold and he sees something flashes in Harry’s eyes. Before he knows it, he feels hotness spread across the side of his face where Harry’s palm connected with his skin. His eyes water from the pain, a single tear escapes and rolls down his cheek.  
  
Harry blinks, the action usually makes Harry looks innocent and childlike but right now, the sight just makes Louis’ skin crawl with undeniable fear. Harry wipes the tear on Louis’ cheek with his thumb and licks it off.  
  
“I don’t wanna hurt you. If you be nice and listen to me, we can be happy again. Like before. Yes?” Harry then leans in and presses his lips against Louis’ harshly. Louis tries not to respond to the kiss, keeping his lips unmoving but Harry is insisting, moving his lips roughly against Louis’.  
  
When Louis still doesn’t respond, it sets him off as he pulls off and strikes Louis’ face again. This time, Louis can feel his lips split, tasting blood in his mouth. Harry grabs a handful of Louis’ hair and yanks his head back. Louis grimaces at the pain, a little whimper escaping his mouth.  
  
“What happened to you, Harry?” Louis asks, his voice quivering.  
  
“You happened, Lou. You happened,” Harry answers, letting go of his grip on Louis’ hair and gets up. “You broke me,” he says quietly before walking towards the door. He turns off the light and closes the door behind him, once again leaving Louis in the dark.  
  


  
  
Louis can’t tell how long he has been kept captive in Harry’s spare room. He’s no longer tied to the chair but his hands are still cuffed behind his back and his feet bounded so that he can’t run. Harry will come in three times a day for his meals but Louis barely eats anything, not that the younger man seems to care anyway.  
  
He is lying on the cold floor when the door opens and Harry comes in with a tray of food. He squirms away and turns to face the wall, not wanting to see his best friend that no longer looks like his best friend in his eyes.  
  
Louis mostly blames himself for what’s happening. He knows Harry still has feelings for him, the years they spent together are not easy to forget. It was hard for him as well at first, when they were forced to break up. But then he met Eleanor and he moved on. He learns to live with Harry just as his best friend, his band mate. He thought Harry had learned to move on as well. Obviously he’s wrong.  
  
 _“I can’t forget you. No matter how hard I tried,”_  Harry had said to him.  _“I want you. But you chose her. You chose her over me. How can you do that to me, Lou? Don’t you love me?”_  When Harry left after that, Louis curled into himself, crying so hard.  
  
“Eat, Lou. You haven’t eaten anything since last night,” Harry says, his voice soft. Louis shakes his head, still not facing the younger man. He gasps loudly when he feels Harry grips his shoulder and manhandles him so that Louis is facing Harry. “Eat.”  
  
“Not hungry,” Louis replies, his grumbling stomach betraying his words but he doesn’t acknowledge that. He swallows the lump in his throat when Harry’s eyes harden.  
  
Harry forces Louis to open his mouth by cupping his chin and shoves the piece of bread into Louis’ mouth, making him choke slightly.  
  
“I said, eat,” Harry says, his tone cold. Once again, Louis feels tears prickle at his eyes as he slowly chews the food, scared of what Harry may do next. Watching Louis finally eating, Harry starts smiling, his feature softens, dimples denting his cheeks. “That’s a good boy.” Harry caresses Louis’ hair gently.  
  
“People are going to notice I’m missing,” Louis voices once he has swallows. “They’ll come looking.” Harry weaves his fingers into Louis’ hair and grips at the strand, not hard enough to hurt but Louis still winces.  
  
“They won’t be looking here. Nobody will suspect me.” With that said, Harry pushes at Louis’ head until it hits the wall. Louis groans in pain as Harry stands up when he hears the sound of the doorbell. His eyes narrow at Louis while the older man grits his teeth, feeling a trickle of blood at the back of his head. “Don’t make a sound,” Harry warns before he covers Louis’ mouth with a bandanna he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Louis winces in pain, the back of his head hurts where it connected to the wall just now. He strains his ears, trying to listen to any sounds that come from outside the room. He can hear Harry opening the door and someone stepping into the household.  
  
“How are you?” a voice asks and Louis immediately recognises it as Liam’s voice. Harry replies something but due to his usually low tone, Louis can’t really make out his words. “Have you heard? Louis is missing.”  
  
Louis’ ears perk up to hear his name. If only he could do something to alert Liam of his presence, he thinks. He tries making a sound but his voice is muffled. His eyes roam across the room, trying to think of something, anything.  
  
“What do you mean missing?” He can hear Harry asking and he just wants to scream out to Liam.  
  
How can anyone ever think that Harry can’t lie for shit? He’s perfectly fine lying through his teeth.  
  
“Eleanor came home this morning but the place was empty. There’s no signs of him anywhere, no notes, nothing. She tried calling him but his phone’s off. Niall and Zayn are taking her to the police station right now,” Liam informs.  
  
At the mention of Eleanor’s name, Louis becomes more frantic in his effort to let his presence be known to Liam. He notices a small table near his feet. With all the effort he can muster, he kicks the table hard, making the vase on top of the wooden surface to fall onto the floor and crash into tiny pieces.  
  
“What’s that?” Liam asks.  
  
 _’Please, please, please, come here,’_  Louis prays silently.  
  
He hears footsteps coming closer and his heart begins to beat faster.  
  
“Umph!” he tries to scream, even though he knows the sound will be muffled by the bandanna around his mouth. The sound stops right in front of the door he’s in. Louis kicks the wall hard, hoping desperately for Liam to turn the doorknob and save him. He can almost hear the sound of his own heart beating when the doorknob twists and the door opens slowly. “Umph! Umph!” he grunts, eyes widening as Liam enters the room.  
  
Liam’s own eyes bulge wide to see Louis’ condition and he immediately goes towards the older man, crouching in front of him. Liam uncovers Louis’ mouth before proceeding to try untying his feet.  
  
“Lou? What the hell…?” Liam asks, disbelief laced in his voice.  
  
“It’s Harry. Come on, Li, quick,” Louis says quickly.  
  
However, before he’s even fully free from the restriction of the rope tying him, he shrinks into himself when he sees Harry standing in the doorway, his eyes flashing with anger. Liam is still trying to untie the knot that seems to tighten the more he tries.  
  
“Damn, how do I untie this?”  
  
“Liam watch out!” Louis shouts when Harry lifts his hand that’s holding a table lamp and swings it right at Liam’s head. “NO!” Louis screams as Harry repeatedly strikes Liam with the lamp.  
  
After a while, Harry stops and lets Liam fall lifelessly right in front of Louis, blood gushing out from the open wound on his head. Louis scrambles towards Liam, nudging his friend with his chin but Liam doesn’t move. “No, no, Liam. Open your eyes, Liam…” Louis cries, tears streaming down his cheeks to see the lifeless form of one of his band mates.  
  
“It’s your fault,” Harry says, his voice void of any emotions. The table lamp is still in his hand that hangs loosely by his side. Louis looks at Harry with piercing eyes, hatred suddenly bubbling inside of him.  
  
“You monster! What have you done? You killed Liam! How could you?” he yells, trying to stand up despite the rope trapping him.  
  
“I told you not to make noise. I told you to stay quiet. If he didn’t come here, I wouldn’t have to kill him. If I didn’t kill him, he’d take you away from me. He’d tear us apart,” Harry rambles, letting the table lamp to crash onto the floor. “I don’t want anyone taking you away. You’re mine.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m not yours, Harry. Never was. What we had. It’s over a long time ago. I don’t love you. Not anymore. I…” Louis is cut off from his sentence when Harry lands a solid kick right on his abdomen, making him curl into himself in agony.  
  
“Don’t say that,” Harry says slowly, his voice dangerous.  
  
“I don’t lo…” Another kick lands right on Louis’ groin, tearing a scream out of him. “I…” Louis croaks out despite the pain searing through his whole body as Harry keeps assaulting him with kicks. “I’m… not… yours… I… don’t… love… you…”  
  
“No!” Harry shouts, landing a particularly hard kick on Louis’ face. Louis can hear the sound of his nose breaking as blood flows out. His vision starts to blur. “You’re mine! Mine! Mine!” Harry chants like a possessed person. He crouches down in front of Louis and grabs the older man by the collar of his shirt. “Mine,” he hisses before slamming Louis’ head against the wall.  
  
“Mine,” was all Louis hears before his vision turns black.  
  


  
  
Harry’s voice echoes through the empty flat as he hums softly. His fingers rake through Louis’ hair, flecked with dry blood. He holds Louis tight against him. He won’t let him go, no he won’t. He won’t let Louis leave him again.  
  
The smell of rotten meat fills the room but Harry seems oblivious to everything. Liam’s body still lies motionless at the same spot since three days ago. Louis’ own lifeless body has started to swell but Harry doesn’t seem to mind. He plants kisses upon kisses on Louis’ face, still humming softly to himself.  
  
“You’re mine,” Harry whispers, pulling Louis close to his chest and smiles.  
  
-The End-


End file.
